Soul mates and sweetrolls
by Suilaid
Summary: Aicantar never thought he would leave the confines of the Understone Keep and away from his Uncle's work, until he met a strange girl half Nord and half Bosmer who changed his life, and led him to places he never dreamed possible.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Aicantar's Journal

* * *

_It's been a long time since I've last written in this journal, if I look at the entry before I am reminded of why I stopped writing; my Uncle Calcelmo. Our relationship is... tense at best, but I was thinking of changing the subject matter of this little leather book of mine. I have been consumed with thoughts of the subjects my Uncle is so fond of; Falmer and Dwemer alike, but it's getting old. Maybe it's time I start writing about other things, to ease the inevitable insanity that I will surely reduce to the longer I stay in this place. When I was a boy the Understone Keep was fascinating but now it's more like my prison. Perhaps I haven't left these stone walls yet because in some terribly messed up way I feel like I owe it to Calcelmo to help him with his studies, he did take me in after all, but it was Me'rah who raised me like one of her cubs, who is like a mother to me. I have barely traveled outside of Markarth since I came here when I was a little boy, scrawny and timid, I still am a scrawny excuse for an elf, but probably not as timid anymore; and was given to my Uncle Calcelmo to take care of me. I suspect he blames me for his sister's death, which is really selfish of him, how could I, an unborn child preparing to be brought into the world, have the intent to kill my own mother in the process?_

_Then father... I can still see his body slumped in the chair, a pretty Elven dagger in his chest, such a beautiful item for such a grisly tale of my father's suicide; how he could no longer bear the grief of losing his wife and turned to drinking heavily and neglecting his only son. Then, unable to take the pain of living with such nightmares anymore, he picked up my mother's precious dagger, one dark and lonely night, and while I read in my bedroom up the stairs he silently shoved the blade into his chest and heart; and died. I am angry at him, my father, if he deserves to still be called that... who really did nothing more than contribute to my existence only in one way. That he was so weak that he could not get over the death of mother, and in turn did not love me, did not try to love me. He succumbed to his sickness and I was left without both parents, and the memory of coming down the stairs to find him in that state still haunts me to this day. A boy... a little child should never have to go through something like that!_

_Such a morbid past could make a good story, and that's not something I usually write about. I admit I feel quite silly but a the same time it's almost liberating to write freely about the things I have repressed for many years. I think I needed this._

_However, such depressing thoughts I have written thus far! It's only fair, my life has not been some grand adventure or particularly happy, it's just...existed. I guess I am feeling down today, as well as I've been having odd dreams and feelings that I can't really explain. This entry is important, I feel that it is good to remember these things, sad as they may be, for they are a part of my life, and truthfully there's nothing better to do. I'm tired of writing field notes about Dwemer excavations or the stupid spider that Calcelmo didn't appreciate. I still feel bitter about it to this day, and rightly so, he asked me to do something and I accomplished it spectacularly, but the almighty Calcelmo is too busy with his precious research. I can hear him calling me, as always; and I'll write more some other time._


	2. Hallucinations and a stranger

Hallucinations and a Stranger

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Aicantar looked up from his alchemy table, his gold toned hands resting against the glowing symbols on the polished wood, and was greeted by an unfamiliar face. The woman was tall, a Nord or perhaps Imperial, and was undeniably beautiful. However, the Altmer was taken back by her question, and stared at her for a moment before collecting his thoughts.

"I…of course" he stammered, straightening up. He turned to face the woman, his purple robes rustling softly. "Why would you…?"

"I don't think you're as happy as you could be," the woman replied quietly, smiling sadly at him. Her clear blue eyes stared intro his own golden eyes with an intensity that made him squirm uncomfortably; he felt like he was being examined, and Aicantar swallowed nervously.

"Hello?"

The young elf blinked, and at once the sounds in the Understone Keep came back full force, and he realized it had been quiet only moments before. Flinching as the noise assaulted his sensitive hearing, he looked up, greeted by the same face, and his mind reeled. The woman was still standing in front of him, but he was bent over his table again, his hands still resting on the warm polished surface. She blinked, staring at him with a quizzical expression, and Aicantar felt just as confused.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, straightening up for what seemed like the second time, his stomach churning.

"I asked if you know where I can find Calcelmo, I assume you work with him?" The woman gestured over to the other worktable, which was void of the older Altmer; and Aicantar shook his head slightly, trying to rid the strange feeling that had washed over him.

"Oh, right. Calcelmo is my uncle, he should be back shortly."

"Okay great! Mind if I wait for him?"

"Not at all," Aicantar replied meekly, embarrassed by his odd behavior, and he watched the young woman shuffle over to the stone bench and slump down with a happy sigh. She was laden with several packs, most of which looked to be at it's maximum capacity, a large wooden shield and quiver strapped to her back, as well as a bow. A long sword hung at her hip and she appeared to be wearing either scaled or leather armor. Aicantar was not an expert in types of armor, so he could not truly say which she wore, and instead he quickly gave her the once over, noting her pretty face, before turning back to his work. _What happened back there?_ His mind kept questioning, and it made things hard to concentrate, as well he kept consciously remembering the woman seated behind him.

The woman relieved her tired body of some of her burden and weakly rubbed her sore back. She was feeling the most drained she had felt in weeks, and was starting to think her business with the researcher Calcelmo could have waited until the morning, but she was here now, and waited it out. Perhaps five minutes, or an hour passed, and the woman was starting to doze off where she sat when the Altmer finally came back.

"Aicantar, boy, could you— who's this?"

Aicantar turned to see the woman scramble clumsily to her feet and hold out her hand to his Uncle. He looked quite similar to the Altmer, except Calcelmo was older and his hair had begun to turn white with age and he kept neatly groomed facial hair to match.

"Calcelmo, I apologize for intruding," she spoke softly, bowing her head. "I am Niena, and I wished to speak with you."

"Niena," Calcelmo replied distractedly, briefly shaking her hand. He turned to his table and unpacked his satchel of ingredients, neatly arranging them on the space. "What is it you want?"

"I just wished to see if there were any work you needed help with…I…I love Dwemer ruins, and I thought I could offer my services."

"Do you?" Calcelmo replied, his golden eyes brightening, and he turned back to Niena with curiosity. "What can you do girl?"

"Well, nothing to really benefit your research specifically, but I can fight, which is always useful when scaling a Falmer-infested ruin."

Calcelmo laughed, something he didn't do quite often, and the older Altmer gripped Niena's arm, grinning at her.

"That is indeed useful to me," he replied after a moment, "It is always risky business dealing with the creatures."

"Whatever you need cleared, I'll do it first thing tomorrow," Niena replied happily, and she beamed at him.

"Oh dear, yes, please! There is a blasted frostbite spider in Nchuand-Zel, Nimhe, and I cannot conduct my excavations with it still alive! Kill it, and you'll be granted access to my museum, as well as Nchuand-Zel itself."

"It will be done," Niena replied firmly, and she turned around to retrieve her belongings.

"Do you have some place to stay?" Calcelmo inquired, intrigued by the bright-eyed woman, she was so eager to help, and it fascinated him. Not many people took interest in the Dwemer; the subject was boring, dry, useless…

"Uh no, I figured I'd just go to the Inn—"

"Nonsense! My apartment has more than enough room for another person, you must stay with us."

Niena glanced over at Aicantar, who was pretending not to listen to their conversation, and instead stared intently at his table.

"Oh, well, thank you then."

"Show her the way Aicantar, I'll be there shortly."

Aicantar sighed, but straightened up, stretching his arms above him until his back pleasantly cracked, and then motioned for Niena to follow him.

"Do you need…?"

"No no, I got it!" Niena waved her hand, and quickly gathered up her packs. She followed behind the man, struggling to make her legs move as they felt like lead and her eyelids suddenly felt like a thousand pounds. Aicantar made his way past the hallway leading up to the Jarl's quarters; his dark robes rustling around his ankles, up a set of stairs and around the corner through a set of heavy double doors.

"This is the museum, I guess my Uncle doesn't care if you see it before dealing with Nimhe," Aicantar told the woman, feeling a little uncomfortable around her. He was still baffled at his apparent hallucination, and thought that Niena was having some sort of affect on him he couldn't really comprehend. Niena laughed, but was blown away by the sheer amount of artifacts Calcelmo had retrieved from ruins, as she stared with wide eyes and her mouth slightly hanging open. Aicantar chuckled to him self; he was slightly amused by her amazement at a bunch of Dwemer cogs and spheres; and continued his way past the displays and through the set of doors across the room, greeting the few guards that were patrolling the area.

Niena followed Aicantar into the Altmer's living quarters, and was lead into what appeared to be a dining room and the man stopped.

"Don't touch that!" Aicantar cried, turning around to see Niena's hand outstretched towards a pressure plate on the wall behind her. Niena startled and quickly retracted her arm, and rubbed her neck; feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"I am truly sorry, I was not thinking."

"It's okay I just…you could have been hurt…"

"I should have realized that, I'm sorry."

"Y-you can stay here," Aicantar replied quickly, pointing to the room to his left. Niena nodded, and avoiding his gaze nearly ran into the room and shut the door before dumping her belongings on the hard stone bed. Relieving her aching body of her weapons and shield, she stripped her dirty leather off and changed into a fresh pair of pants and tunic. Niena tied her hair back, not bothering to run her hands through the dark brown locks and try to detangle some of it, and then made her way to where Aicantar sat at the table with a bowl of grapes in his hand. He had pushed his hood back, revealing to Niena a handsome elvish face with a long and prominent nose and beautiful jaw-line. For a moment Niena studied him without the Altmer noticing, he had high cheekbones and deep-set golden eyes, shoulder length hair of the same pretty colour. She thought he was beautiful, and she was grateful he had removed his hood, and wondered why he wore it to begin with.

"So you live with your Uncle?" Niena asked, and Aicantar's head snapped up to look her. She had changed into a plain set of breeches and tunic; and her shoulder length hair had been swept back into a short ponytail, revealing pale pointed ears. He realized with a shock that Niena was Elven.

"Yes, so I can help him with his work," he replied quickly, placing the bowl down beside him. "I didn't…know you're elvish…"

"Oh." Niena sat down beside him, her head bowed slightly, and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "Yes, I am. My mother was Nord, and my father was a Bosmer."

"That is an interesting mix," Aicantar replied, trying to picture a tiny little Bosmer man with a tall and robust Nord woman.

"Indeed it was. My mother was taller than you, and a great swordswoman. Father was a tiny little man, but he knew alchemy like no other and loved my mother with all his heart."

"They sound like wonderful parents."

"They are, what of your parents?"

"My…they died a long time ago, that's why I ended up here in Markarth to begin with, and Calcelmo took me in."

Niena looked up at him, but she did not look like she pitied up, which he hated to receive from people, but instead she looked at him with a look of understanding. He felt a shiver creep up his spine, and he resisted looking away from her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I am glad your Uncle was there, and you were not orphaned."

"So am I—"

"Ah there you are! Where is that cat? She is supposed to have dinner ready by now!" Calcelmo entered into the room, pushing back his hood and smiling at the pair. "What has you looking so somber?" He asked, glancing between them.

"Oh, nothing," Aicantar replied hastily, and Niena did not say any different. Calcelmo seated himself across from Aicantar and Niena, and plucked a grape from the bowl. A couple awkward moments later a female Khajiit wearing a simply woven dress arrived bearing a heavy platter laden with food. She placed the platter on the table and unloaded the dishes, and then with a small bow she left the room again.

"Dig in Niena, Me'rah is a good cook."

Niena shot Aicantar a confused look, the Khajiit acted like a slave in her eyes, but Aicantar just shook his head and turned away from her, reaching for the roasted chicken before him. Niena kept her mouth shut and instead focused on the food before her, realizing just how hungry she was. It had been several days of meager rations, as her food supplies had gotten low since leaving Windhelm, and she eagerly helped herself to the delicious smelling food in front of her.

Dinner was quiet; Calcelmo and Aicantar were tired from a long day down at their worktables, attempting to conduct the excavation that was currently not going too smoothly. Niena was nearly falling asleep in her seat, and she had to force her self to keep her eyes open, until Calcelmo noticed her fatigue.

"Niena, you look about to sleep with your head on your plate, go to bed girl!"

"You're right," Niena mumbled, and she chuckled quietly. "I have been traveling for many days. Excuse me; I will retire for the night. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"Have a good sleep," Calcelmo replied, yawning loudly, and Aicantar bid her goodnight as well.

Niena retreated to her room and collapsed on the stone bed; too tired to ignore the discomfort it brought to her and would probably bring her in the morning, and swiftly fell asleep.

Aicantar laid on his own stone bed, trying to fall asleep, his arms rested beneath his head and he wore nothing but a pair of faded black breeches. He shivered in the cool air of his room and shifted onto his side, used to the lack of comfort from the stone slab he rested on; and thought about the girl sleeping in the room not far down, and how her presence resonated within him. As his eyelids started to droop and his body started relaxing from the gentle call of sleep, he thought he heard her voice.

"You know she loves you, right Aicantar?"

Aicantar opened his eyes and peered into the darkness, his voice hitching in his throat. He could not speak, but instead lay unmoving, his skin tingling, and struggled to breathe.

"She's sorry…" the voice continued quietly, which the Altmer was positive it was the half-breed woman sleeping nearby. The feelings were so foreign to him it took many hours for him to fall asleep despite his exhaustion, though Niena's voice did not speak to him again that night.

_What is wrong with me? _He asked him self over and over, until he finally settled into a restless sleep filled with strange dreams.


	3. The Death of Nimhe

The Death of Nimhe

* * *

Niena wasn't a morning person, nor did she enjoy sleeping on a solid stone slab, and her body didn't agree with it either though she slept soundly until the early morning. Once she was awake Niena rolled over onto her side in an attempt to get up but her limbs weren't complying, and she ended up crashing unceremoniously onto the floor with a yelp.

Having heard Niena's shout Aicantar rushed from his room and entered into the bedroom Niena occupied, finding the half-breed woman sprawled out on the floor and groaning about her "stupid aching body".

"Are you okay—?"

"I'm fine! Fine, everything's fine," Niena replied quickly, weakly raising her head to look up at the half dressed Altmer. In his rush to see if the woman was hurt Aicantar left himself with half his robe on, and he hastily pulled it over his head and it covered the breeches he wore underneath. Niena noticed his hair was ruffled on one side and flat on the other, and she smiled

"Okay good, sounded painful," he murmured, following an awkward silence; so he turned around and left her to her own devices, which Niena was thankful for.

She rolled onto her stomach and clumsily pushed her self to her feet. Thinking she was glad that nobody could see how delightfully graceful she was with a loud snort, Niena shuffled over to the dresser. Riffling through one satchel, she found the small red vial she had in mind, and pulled the cork out with her teeth, downing the contained liquids in one gulp. Shivering at the pleasant feeling that washed over her, she quickly found another vial that was green and drank that as well, feeling much better. Leaving the bedroom, she greeted Calcelmo, who looked slightly frazzled, wondering if perhaps he hadn't slept much, and after sitting down at the table was served a steaming bowl of porridge from Me'rah.

"Thank you," she spoke happily, grateful for hot food after weeks of traveling rations. The Khajiit nodded once and then moved on to serve Aicantar. Niena reached for the bowl of chopped fruits and sprinkled them over her porridge, watching the girl closely. After she left, Niena turned to the Altmer and leaned closer, glancing over at Calcelmo to make sure he didn't overhear.

"How did you come across Me'rah?" She inquired curiously.

"It's not what you think," he replied quietly, glancing up at his Uncle who was tucking into his fruit and porridge with a flourish and was completely oblivious to the whispering younglings nearby. "She was a slave in Morrowind but was freed. However she has been so used to serving that's all she wishes to do, and asked if she could work for us."

"Do you pay her?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude, I was just curious…"

"It's okay." Aicantar waved his hand, "understandable."

Niena nodded, and then breakfast was eaten in relative silence. After she was finished Niena went back her bedroom and started getting ready, she would be damn well prepared to meet a giant killer spider. Aicantar was fidgety, and couldn't keep his thoughts to his self anymore, so he nervously wandered up to her room. Standing with his shoulder leaning lightly on the doorframe to try and appear nonchalant, he watched the woman tighten the buckles on her leather armor; and tried to figure out how best to approach things.

"Niena?"

"Yes Aicantar?" Niena replied, looking up at him.

"Oh uh…" he balked, unable to ask the question that burned on his lips. "Nothing, n-never mind…"

"Okay?" Niena chuckled softly, and continued getting ready, ignoring Aicantar's gaze as he watched her strap the belt for her sword around her waist and retrieved a smaller satchel, swinging it over her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes…" The elf replied quickly, his cheeks blushing several shades darker. Aicantar spun around and fled from the room, and was halfway to the main doors of the apartment so he could get some distance between him and Niena, when his Uncle called him.

"Boy! Where are you rushing off? Come here a moment."

Aicantar stopped and contemplated pretending to not hear Calcelmo while he stared down at his feet, but in the end he complied.

"Yes Uncle?"

"I'd like you to accompany Niena into Nchuand-Zel," Calcelmo continued, coming into view with an armful of papers. "I'm sure she's plenty capable of handling Nimhe on her own but two is always better than one."

Aicantar glanced over at Niena, who was scratching her head and looking between the two Altmer. She opened her mouth to say something but Aicantar cut her off.

"Okay," he replied stiffly, and continued making his way through the museum and out into the Keep. Niena jogged behind the fast-moving elf, and caught up to him as he neared his and Calcelmo's workstation.

"Aicantar wait, you don't have to go with me…"

"It's okay, Uncle is right, two is better than one."

"Are you s—?"

"Yes! Niena I am fine, honest, just…" Aicantar sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just having a rough day, I don't feel like myself right now."

"Okay, I understand. I don't feel entirely like myself either. Lets get this over with shall we?" Niena smiled at him, and Aicantar nodded, looking up at the doors leading to Nchuand-Zel.

* * *

Nchuand-Zel. A Dwemer ruin just waiting for Calcelmo's excavations; his uncle had been moody for weeks since his partners had gone mysteriously missing not long after the spider showed up. They had called it Nimhe because it was infinitely easier than saying "giant killer frostbite spider" every time, but they hadn't been able to find anyone to _kill _this Nimhe, until now. Niena followed Aicantar up the small set of stone stairs and through the heavy iron gates, and then Aicantar pointed out the direction of which they would go and let her take over. It smelt damp inside the building, perhaps if there had been fires burning it would have helped dry this place up, but Niena was used to dank smelly places and pressed forward; making note to breathe more through her mouth. Her weapons chinked softly while she moved, briskly down the stairs and across the hallway, taking a left when Aicantar told her to, and only when she reached an excessive amount of spider webs did she start to crouch. Aicantar burned the webs away with a short blast of fire issued from his hand, and it alerted several smaller spiders that made Niena snort and draw her sword, slicing all three in three sweeps of the beautiful ebony blade. They fell to the floor and twitched even after their death, and Niena gestured for Aicantar to move quietly; she wanted to try and take Nimhe by surprise if they could. She kept her sword drawn and the pair soundlessly continued their way, keeping eyes and ears peeled for any sort of movement.

The closer they got it seemed to Niena, the more disgusting the air smelled, as it began at first to smell faintly of rotting corpses, which then increased in potency until they were both gagging; but Niena pressed forward, determined to see her job through. Grasping the grip of her sword tightly, both the woman and Aicantar knew that they were nearing Nimhe's location, and Niena became thoroughly nervous. Behind her Aicantar crouch in his spacious robe, grateful that it gave him the flexibility, and his heartbeat started to increase. He suddenly felt nervous, and his hands started sweating, but he couldn't imagine _why, _for he didn't feel nervous just a moment ago. This feeling felt invasive to him, but he continued to grow more nervous as they neared an open room and Niena threw her arm back against his chest to stop him from moving, her eyes peeled on the ceiling. She could see the form of an unbelievably large spider hovering amidst a sea of white webs, and she felt faint, her throat constricting painfully tight. The reaction was mirrored in Aicantar; he felt fear creeping up his back though he desperately tried to push it down.

"You're a great fighter, do not worry Niena."

Confused, Niena turned to Aicantar, who was watching her closely with his golden eyes.

"How do you know I'm a great fighter? You've never seen me."

"What?"

Niena blinked. Aicantar was looking at her with a confused expression, and she knew she had hallucinated him talking to her. She sighed, looking back up at Nimhe, who still hadn't moved.

"Nothing…do you see it?" Niena whispered, and Aicantar nodded, swallowing hard and glancing back up at Nimhe, who shifted above. Before Niena could think of how best to approach the creature there was a rustling of webs and the spider began to descend from the ceiling, and Niena knew there was no surprising it. The vibrations from their movement had reverberated over the webs and up to Nimhe, alerting it of their presence, and she was _hungry_, oh so hungry and looking forward to human flesh.

Just before the spider reached the floor Niena rushed towards it, her sword raised high above her head and with a small cry she swung it with all her might and cleaved one of Nimhe's legs. The spider squealed, and fell to the floor with a crash, scrambling to get up with one injured leg, but Niena knew that wasn't going to stop it from trying to kill them. Before she could attack again Nimhe pounced, knocking the woman back and onto her rump, and Niena was forced to desperately shuffle backwards on the dirt floor and try to dodge the assault of Nimhe's fangs striking at her. Aicantar nearly passed out from fear as his emotions continued to mirror Niena's without his consent but he weakly raised his arms and blasted Nimhe with a good douse of magical fire, causing the spider to scream again and back away from the woman on the floor. It turned its beady little black eyes towards Aicantar, and he nearly threw up as he helplessly watched the spider advance towards him at a frightening rate. Niena rolled over in the dirt and rose to her feet, watching Aicantar fight off the spider with his magic, and she quickly rushed forward to help him, swinging her sword at Nimhe's legs, which was all she could reach.

_If I'm going to kill this spider, _she thought to her self, grunting as one of the legs knocked her back though she kept her balance, _I need to do more damage than just cutting it's legs off! _

"Hey!" Niena called out, grabbing onto of Nimhe's hairy legs. A shudder of revulsion ran up her spine at the feeling of its thick coarse hair, but she held on and watched the spider stop its assault on the Altmer. She jogged backwards, stopping in the middle of the floor and held her sword in front of her. Nimhe turned around with the rustle of each of her legs, and Niena grinned, at least she knew how to get a giant Spider's attention.

"Come and get me!" She called out, and Nimhe needed no more encouragement. Niena nearly wet her pants at the sight of the giant Frostbite spider rushing towards her, but she kept her plan in mind and did not move from her spot. As Nimhe began to rear up on her back legs Niena darted forward, her sword poised and one hand aiming for the body. She reached out and took hold of its hairy head, cringing as she felt one of the spider's round black eyes make contact with her skin. Using Nimhe as leverage, she leapt over the spider and landed on it's back, and then brought her sword down with a cry, a sickening crunch echoing around the room as she imbedded the ebony blade through it's skull. Nimhe's scream was infinitely more terrifying as she twisted and jerked, throwing Niena off and onto the dirt floor. Aicantar watched the whole thing with his mouth hanging open, his chest heaving from the rush of adrenaline as he had watched when Niena jumped on top of Nimhe. She had never looked more like a deadly warrior than she did on top of a gigantic frostbite spider, a cry escaping her lips as she thrust the blade deep into Nimhe's skull. He watched Nimhe die, watched the spider fall to the ground in a mass of limbs and began to convulse until she was dead, and then room went silent.

Niena groaned, rolling onto her back, and gasped for air. She felt nauseous, and quickly rushed up and away from Aicantar, fell to her knees, and the sounds of her getting sick echoed in the room. With her back to him, Aicantar rushed forward and held the woman's hair back while she expelled the contents of her stomach, trying to ignore the bile that rose in his own throat. When she was finished Niena sat back on her haunches and wiped at her mouth, coughing slightly. With a blast of realization, Aicantar knew that all that he had been feeling had been _exactly _what Niena had been feeling at that time, and his hands began to tremble.

"What are you doing to me?" He pleaded, and Niena turned her head to peer at the shocked Altmer.

"You'll get used to it, I promise."

"Get used to _what _exactly?"

"Excuse me?"

Niena still knelt on the dirt floor, and she had yet to sit back. Aicantar blinked, and looking around he knew he had hallucinated yet again. He stumbled back, tripping on the hem of his robe, and fell down on his rump with a loud oomph.

"Aicantar! Are you hurt?" Niena hastily wiped at her mouth and rose unsteadily to her feet, still feeling light headed, and went over to the Altmer. She knelt down beside him and watched as he stared blankly at the floor.

"No…no…" he groaned, and then covered his face in his hands. "Why do you affect me like this?" he whispered, and felt like he might weep.

Niena crawled closer to him, glancing wearily at the dead heap of spider nearby, and gently tugged at his golden hand. His skin was smooth and soft, but clammy to the touch; and she held it in her own cold pale hand.

"I…can't explain what's happening entirely," she began quietly, and the distressed Altmer looked up at her. "I felt something when I first met you, something drew me in." Niena wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed gently, eliciting a quiet sigh from Aicantar. "I know it bothers you because you cannot explain what it is that is happening to you, but I don't think it is meant to be _bad_, just different."

"Were we meant to meet?" He asked quietly, looking down at his lap.

"I think so, I just don't know why yet."

"So we just…let this happen?"

"I…I don't know how long I will be staying here. Lets just take it one step at a time, okay?"

"Okay," Aicantar murmured, and he squeezed Niena's hand, and the woman smiled. Looking her over, she was covered in dirt and spider blood but otherwise looked okay.

"Are you injured? You didn't get hit with Nimhe's poison did you?"

"No," Niena replied, looking down. She shrugged. "Bumps, scratches, and bruises, minor things. You?"

"I'm okay," Aicantar replied, rising to his feet. He pulled Niena up and she stumbled forward slightly, leaning against his chest for support. For a moment he looked down at her, and then she quickly drew back with an embarrassed smile, a blush rising on her cheeks. Aicantar too felt his cheeks warm, and they busied themselves with searching Nimhe for anything of any value, and Niena walked up the stairs to the entrance to the excavation site; which could now continue.

"Hey Aicantar!" She called, and the Altmer rushed over to her. She was crouched near a body, and he recognized it as Alethius.

"That's Alethius, he worked for Calcelmo, now we know what happened to him."

Niena took the letter in Alethius's hand and murmured a word of prayer before standing back up. Tucking the parchment into her satchel she retrieved a couple vials of health and stamina, giving one of each to Aicantar. She still felt exhausted, but the stamina helped her to feel a little less shaky, and she smiled brightly at the Altmer.

"Find anything on Nimhe?" She asked.

"Just poison, I bottled a few. Might come in handy someday. And of course your sword." He handed her the ebony blade, which he had wiped clean of Nimhe's blood.

"Oh thanks! Shall we go back?"

Aicantar nodded, and the pair quickly left Nchuand-Zel, heading back into the keep and to where Calcelmo worked away at his station.

"There you are!" Calcelmo greeted, turning towards them. "I was beginning to get worried!"

"Well, killing a giant Frostbite spider takes a little time," Aicantar replied, feeling grumpy. He rubbed his aching neck, what happened in Nchuand-Zel had exhausted him both physically and mentally, especially his conversation with Niena, who stood quietly beside him.

"Alright, no need to get snappy with me now, nephew! You look a little worse for wear, but are you two okay?"

"Yes sir, no one was hurt…well…except Nimhe," Niena replied cheekily, smiling up at Aicantar who couldn't resist smiling back.

"Well thank you Niena, you've helped us in more ways than one."

"It was my pleasure Calcelmo, that spider definitely gave me a good scare. But I also wanted to let you know we…we found Alethius's body. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Calcelmo replied, and his expression saddened. "That is unfortunate to hear. I assume it was Nimhe?"

"Looks like it."

"Well thank you for telling me."

Niena nodded, though she wasn't paying close attention. Her eyes were glued on pair of guards entering into the keep, and her sensitive Elven ears had picked up the end of their conversation.

"…Got to find the woman, we get a big bonus if we do."

"How do you know if she's even here?" The other guard replied.

"I don't, but we're still gonna look."

Niena's skin tingled, and she knew whom they were talking about.

"I-I forgot something in Nchuand-Zel," she whispered quickly to Aicantar, who nodded. "I'll be right back."

Aicantar moved to sit down on the stone bench and watched Niena sprint back up the stairs and through the iron gates, wondering curiously what was really going on. The guards who had entered the room approached them and asked some questions, and his suspicion grew into alarm.

Once inside Nchuand-Zel and away from the guards, Niena slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor, her heartbeat racing in her chest. On the other side of the doors and down the stairs, Aicantar became increasingly nervous as well, and after the guards had left them he sat back down on the bench and tried to calm his racing heart, knowing that Niena must be panicking in Nchuand-Zel, and a sense of foreboding rose inside of him.

Niena waited several minutes before peering out from the doors to make sure the guards had left, and then she quietly exited and jogged back to Aicantar, who was looking a little upset. When she approached him however he stood up and took her arm, leading her away from Calcelmo.

"The guards asked a few questions," he told her in a hushed tone. "They're looking for a woman traveling alone with lots of packs and brown hair. If there's something you're not telling me—"

"It's nothing, honest…."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Aicantar glared down at her and Niena cowered, she knew lying to him was not an option but she wished to keep her secret to herself.

"We let you into our _home_," he continued, clenching his jaw. "Do you know what they will do to us if they discover we were harboring a criminal?"

"What? No! No…Aicantar," Niena replied quickly, gripping his robbed arm. "I am NOT a criminal, please you must believe me!"

"Then why are they looking for you?"

"I'd rather not say," Niena mumbled nervously, and Aicantar mirrored her. He knew whatever she was running away from made her anxious, and with a long sigh he dropped the subject.

"Okay," he replied softly, "don't…don't stress yourself. I know it makes you anxious, just…you're absolutely _sure _you've committed no crime?"

"I'm positive Aicantar, I swear to you that I have done no wrong."

_Well, no crime, no act of murder, no thieving, _Niena grimly told herself.

"Okay, I believe you." Aicantar let go of her arm and returned to his duties, leaving Niena with nothing more to do.

"If you don't mind, Calcelmo, I think I'll have a bath. Do you mind if I use your amenities?"

"Not at all child, you're more than welcome to stay another night as well, we'll be a little while longer. I just need to prepare for some things."

Niena nodded, and then made her way back to the Altmer's apartment, in need of a good scrub and rest after her fight with the infamous Nimhe.


	4. Time to Leave Markarth

Time to Leave Markarth

* * *

Niena joined the men for dinner a couple hours later after dealing with some of her belongings. Most of the herbs and plants she had brought with her were no good, and the bottom of one satchel was a smelly, mushy mess. She had been in the middle of purchasing a home in Windhelm when word reached the city that she was a "wanted" woman, forcing her to flee the icy landscape and avoid all the major cities. However weeks of traveling had gotten the best of her, and Niena longed for a hardy cooked meal and a good long bath, as well as she desperately needed to resupply, so when she neared Markarth she couldn't resist sneaking inside. Niena had always wanted to see the Dwemer ruins and artifacts but had not been brave enough to scale any of the ruins she came across in her travels. However, having heard that the Understone Keep backed against one, she took the opportunity to see it if she could.

"What sort of things do you excavate?" Niena asked Calcelmo excitedly after swallowing a mouthful of the fresh lamb that had been prepared.

Aicantar rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, taking a bite of the warm dinner rolls Me'rah had baked this afternoon; knowing his Uncle was going to keep her up all night with his obsession. Calcelmo's eyes lit up, and he placed his fork down. Taking a long sip of the red wine he had opened earlier, he began to answer her question.

"Lots of items," he replied, "from the everyday mundane things like bowls and goblets, anything of that sort, cabinets, furniture, and cogs. What we mostly look for is the centurions and their other little contraptions, the little mechanic spiders."

"Would you happen to know what a Lexicon is?"

Calcelmo paused, and his mouth opened slightly while he processed what Niena had said.

"How… do you know that item?" He asked slowly, picking up his abandoned fork.

"I may or may not have one…" Niena started, and was quickly cut off.

"You have one?" Calcelmo asked, incredulous. "Let me see it woman!"

Niena glanced between the two Altmer. Calcelmo had a slightly crazed look on his face and Aicantar's brows were creased; he nodded at Niena and the woman sighed. Retrieving one of her packs, Niena returned to the table and reached inside the leather satchel, revealing a bright red square that fit comfortably in her hand, with a glowing pattern. Aicantar had never seen a lexicon before, but his uncle went on about them enough for him to know that what Niena held gently in her hand was indeed the device Calcelmo longed to have in his possession.

Calcelmo eagerly reached across the table, and after a quick reluctant look at Aicantar Niena handed his uncle the Lexicon.

"Fascinating," the Altmer murmured gleefully, his golden eyes wide with awe as he ran his hands over the device, bringing it closer so he could see the details of the sides.

"What you have is a most precious artifact, one that I have desired my whole life. How...how did you find it?"

"I didn't find it really," Niena replied nervously, running her hand through her hair and shooting Aicantar a worried look; to which the Altmer simply shrugged. "An Argonian woman gave it to me, told me I needed to take it back to Avanchnzel."

"What? Did she say why?"

"No..."

"And you're not going to are you?" Calcelmo clutched the lexicon tightly, and his eyes widened even more if that were possible.

"Uh, okay Uncle," Aicantar cut in, holding his hand up. "This is in Niena's possession and she can do what she pleases with it."

"I think it should go back to where it belongs," Niena whispered quietly, and Calcelmo let out a protest.

"No that is not true! Do you have any idea how many years I have searched for one of these?" He looked back down at the cube, running his hands lovingly over it's ornate design. " I will not let you take it back, it should stay here," he continued with finality in his voice. "In my museum."

"Calcelmo I don't think..."

"Nonsense! I am an expert in Dwemer lore, I cannot let you take this back to the ruin it came from!"

"Calcelmo," Niena repeated, her eyes narrowing. "Give me back the Lexicon." She stood up, holding out her hand to him.

"You would do such a thing?" Calcelmo asked, looking up at her in shock.

"There is a reason why Dwarven artifacts are illegal to have in possession unless they are in the hands of a scholar such as yourself, they belong in their rightful place.I will do exactly that."

"So Niena," Calcelmo spat, standing up as well. "Do you think my practice to be dishonorable? Would you like me to return all I have taken?"

"No." Niena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is different Calcelmo, you did not speak to the woman, she was sounded so desperate. That lexicon needs to be returned."

"And you take her side, hmm boy?" Calcelmo fixed his gaze on his nephew, who sat quietly watching the tension rise between Niena and his uncle.

"What?" He asked distractedly.

"You think she should take it back don't you? I always knew you never respected my work." The older Altmer looked like he was about to lose it.

"Hold on now," Aicantar replied quickly, standing up. He knew what was happening, and that Calcelmo was on a steady rise to a freak out." I do think she should take it back, but that has nothing to do with you."

"You ungrateful boy!" Calcelmo cried, pointing his finger at Aicantar. "You know how important this is to me and you would side with a wench you barely know!"

"Excuse me?" Niena exclaimed, pushing the sleeves of her tunic up with a scowl. Aicantar rushed forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, knowing he needed to diffuse this situation before things got out of control.

"Give her the lexicon uncle." Aicantar replied quietly, staring into the Altmer's golden eyes, taken aback at how crazed he looked. For a moment nobody said anything, the air was so thick with tension Aicantar could almost see it.

"Fine." Calcelmo grumbled, ending the standoff. Then he not so lightly placing the cube on the table. With a swish of his blue robes the older man left, but not before grabbing two bottles of wine to accompany him to his room.

Aicantar let out a deep breath, and Niena walked around the table to pick up the Lexicon, holding it in her hand and inspecting it for damage. After a moment she looked up at him, deep confusion set on her pretty features.

"I'm sorry... I had no idea..." she started, and Aicantar waved his hand at her.

"Don't be, Niena. I'm just glad it wasn't worse, he has a nasty temper."

"I should have kept my mouth shut..."

"How could you have known? I think...I think he's losing it."

"You think?" Niena snorted, and then quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry that was really rude of me to say."

Aicantar pushed his hood back and sat back in his chair with another long sigh. "No it's not rude, we do not have a very good relationship. Never have, really."

"Did something happen?" Niena asked curiously, coming back around to sit beside him. She tucked the lexicon back into the satchel and placed it in her lap.

"Yeah you could say that. I think he has not liked me since I was first born. My mother gave up her life so that I could live."

"He blames you for that?" Niena frowned, feeling disgusted. "That is stupid!"

"I agree, it's not like I intended to kill her. But he was very close to her, they were the best of friends; he took her death really hard, and when father killed himself and I was left with him... I think just overall he has always disliked me. I'm a burden."

"He doesn't deserve you, Aicantar. You deserve so much better." Niena reached forward and placed her hand over his, and the Altmer swallowed nervously, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"I hate it here," he whispered, looking down. "But I was too weak to leave."

"What about now?"

Aicantar looked back up, meeting her gaze.

"I..I'm not sure."

Niena opened her mouth to say something when Me'rah came into the room, a look of concern on her feline face, and Niena pulled her hand away.

"Aicantar... is everything okay?"

"Yes Me'rah, Uncle is having issues again."

"Okay," the woman replied, glancing between Niena and Aicantar, looking like she wanted to say more; and then left the room again.

"I definitely need to leave soon," Niena commented, biting her lip as she pondered. "I think tomorrow morning I should get out of here before anything else happens."

"I need to go talk to someone," Aicantar replied, standing up. "Get lots of rest, and take whatever you need for your journey."

"Thank you for everything, Aicantar. I would tell your Uncle that, but I don't think that's a good idea."

The Altmer chuckled, rubbing his eyes. He felt very exhausted from the day, and wished nothing more than to speak with Me'rah. "Best you lock you door too, just in case."

"Right, good idea. See you later then," Niena replied, and she quickly disappeared into her room, the click of a lock being turned following shortly after the door closed.

* * *

"Ma," Aicantar called out to the Khajiit, walking over to her.

"What is it my son?" Me'Rah replied, holding out her arms to the man. "What happened at dinner?"

Aicantar wrapped his arms around his ma and allowed the comfort of her touch to wash over him, she never failed to make him feel better; especially when his problems had to do with Calcelmo.

"He's being selfish," he mumbled into her shoulder. Aicantar stood a good head or two taller than her, and he could feel Me'rah's whiskers tickling his neck.

"What's new?" She joked, rubbing his back.

"Niena shared that she had a lexicon..."

"Oh my, I understand." Me'rah replied quickly, stepping back so she could look at her son's face. She had raised Aicantar completely on her own, when he was thrust into her arms after he arrived in Markarth. She had taken a great liking to the quiet elf boy, he was gentle and kind, and she loved him dearly. It pained her to know the suffering he went through under Calcelmo's thumb, and had tried to get him to leave Markarth several times; to no avail.

"Niena has to leave anyway, the guards are looking for her, though she claims she has committed no crime."

"Do you like her?" Me'rah asked, leading Aicantar over to fireplace. She had a small yet cozy room at the back of the apartment, and she brewed Aicantar his favorite honeyed drink, adding a few extra herbs so that it would hopefully sooth him.

"I... yes." Aicantar replied meekly, taking the cup she offered. He sipped the hot drink, and smiled lazily at the warmth it gave him.

"You did not ask to go with her?" Me'rah sat across from him in her modest wooden chair, and folded her clawed hands together.

"I never thought about that," the Altmer stuttered to replied, and Me'rah cut him off.

"Ha, don't think you can fool your ma!" She exclaimed, wagging her finger at him. "You did think about it."

Aicantar bowed his head, and let out a deep sigh.

"I've been hallucinating since the moment she came to the Understone Keep."

"What do you mean?" Me'rah inquired, a look of concern flashing across her face.

"When Niena first talked to me, I hallucinated she said something, when she really didn't say it. It happened twice, and she has experienced the same thing."

"You have both experienced hallucinations?"

"Yes."

"That is interesting," Me'rah replied thoughtfully.

"What does it mean Ma?" Aicantar asked, his brows furrowed together. "I don't understand it."

"You may think me wise, my dear son," Me'rah murmured, her voice sounding closer to a purr, "but I do not know everything. I think that you should talk to her though. This is your opportunity Aicantar." Me'rah looked straight into the Altmer's golden eyes with her own brown cat eyes, and he could see the love she had for him written on her face. "You can get away from all of this, and never look back. Whoever this Niena is, she is obviously someone important, you are connected."

"Maybe you're right," Aicantar whispered, looking down at the his cup.

"You know that I'm right."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"Oh my son!" Me'rah exclaimed, enveloping his long hands with her furry paws. "I will miss you very much, but it pains me to see you stay in this place day after day. I would be the happiest kitty in the world if you went and had an adventure!"

"Okay," Aicantar replied firmly, looking up at her. "I will go speak to Niena."

"Good boy! Go! And you make sure you say goodbye to your old ma before you leave!"

"Of course mama," Aicantar replied with a laugh. He hastily swallowed the last dregs of his drink, and then rose from his seat. He kissed Me'rah's furry cheek, earning a warm laugh from the Khajiit, and then Aicantar nearly ran from her room, heading in the direction of where he knew Niena would be, and probably asleep. As he reached the main room however, he ran into Calcelmo. His uncle stumbled back and turned to face him, and Aicantar knew that he was intoxicated.

"Where you runnin off to so fast boy? Not that wench I hope..." Calcelmo's eyes were bloodshot, and he held a half empty bottle of wine in one hand.

"Uh, nothing Uncle, you should get some rest," he replied quickly, not wishing to start anything with the drunken man.

"Well I'll tell you what, I'm sick and tired of your disobedience," Calcelmo jabbed his finger into Aicantar's chest, his eyes narrowing. "I've gone and told the guards that Niena is holed up in my apartment, and for them to come and get her."

"What?" Aicantar shouted, gripping Calcelmo's shoulder. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because, if she's arrested and in jail or whatever happens to her, she won't need her possessions once she's in Cidhna mine now will she? Then the lexicon is free for the taking."

"I won't let you do this Uncle, You've lost your mind!"

"Have I?" Roared Calcelmo, pushing his nephew back. "One lousy bitch speaks to you and you throw everything away for her!_ You_ have lost it boy," he growled, pointing his finger at Aicantar. "You've done nothing but try to ruin me ever since you've first arrived."

"You're ridiculous!"Aicantar exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "I have done no such thing, and now I'm standing up for what I think is right, so what are you going to do about it? Niena will not be arrested."

"If you do not allow it to happen, then I will have no choice but to have you arrested for harboring a wanted woman. I am but an old man you see, and my hand is in the Jarl's pocket! You on the other hand... you'll rot in Cidhna mine along with that wench if you disobey me boy."

"I'm tired of this, and disgusted that you could do that to your own family."Aicantar replied coldly, and he quickly pushed his way past Calcelmo and continued to make his way to Niena's room.

"What are you going to do then, hmm Aicantar?" Calcelmo called after him. "You've never left this place, you'll never leave!"

"That's where you're wrong Uncle Calcelmo," Aicantar replied quietly, not turning to face him. "I am leaving, and Niena is coming with me."

"Good luck!" his Uncle cackled, taking a swig of the wine, "They'll be here any minute!"

"Niena!" Aicantar shouted, pounding his fists on the iron door to her room, knowing it was locked. "Let me in, quickly!"

There was a click, and a moment later the door opened, revealing a tired looking Niena.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes, and Aicantar simply pushed her back into the room and shut the door behind him. He cast a tiny flame at the candle on the night-stand before turning back to the woman, who was now more awake and looking thoroughly concerned.

"I thought I might have heard voices," Niena yawned, "What's wrong Aicantar? You're scaring me."

"My uncle.. Calcelmo... he's called the guards. He'll have you arrested so he can get the lexicon."

"What the hell?" Niena yelled, becoming panicked. She started to rush around the room gathering her belongings and stuffing them into the satchels.

"It gets worse, I told him I wouldn't let that happen. He'll have me arrested for harboring a criminal if I try to stop him."

"How does that work?" Niena asked distractedly, stumbling to put on her armor. "It's his place."

"Because he has a very good standing with the Jarl, he will believe him over me."

"That's just stupid," Niena growled, shoving one leather boot on her foot while her gauntlet was only on halfway. "I can't stand that," she huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked, standing up straight. She slung the heaviest satchel over her back and continued to load herself with her bags until Aicantar stopped her. He took one of the satchels off her shoulder and slung it over his back, staring at the girl with an unreadable expression.

"It might be difficult, I'm not sure when he tipped off the guards."

"I'm good at getting out of tricky situations," Niena chuckled darkly, "follow me."

"Time to leave Markarth."


	5. Escape

Escape

* * *

Aicantar didn't have a clue how Niena planned to get past not only the guards who patrolled his Uncle's Museum, but also the keep patrol and all the way down the street and through the gates; without getting killed. However something inside of him told him he could trust her, and to have confidence in her abilities, so he followed her without hesitation as she crouched past the heavy iron doors.

"Stay close," Niena whispered, turning her head slightly to glance back at the crouching Altmer, her face half concealed by her hood. She paused momentarily to rifle through one of the satchels on her back and produced a golden mask with large protruding tusks, and Aicantar watched as she placed it securely over her face.

"You look pretty scary," Aicantar commented, and he heard a chuckle.

"Let's go, be prepared to fight," came her muffled reply, and Aicantar nodded.

Niena stood up from her crouch in the shadows and drew her bow, knocking an arrow into place and firing at the nearest guard. He fell to the floor with a crash of armor, but before the other two guards could draw their swords Niena shot them down. Aicantar stared at the bodies as they walked by, a question burning on his lips as he turned away, feeling a little queasy.

"Why didn't we sneak by?" He called out, and Niena turned her masked head back at him from her spot at the door, which she had been peering out.

"They would've noticed us, and probably shouted loud enough for more guards to hear." Niena replied, and he could feel that the woman did not like to kill if she could avoid it, the tone of her voice was sad. He had to admit her reasoning had been logical.

"There's a break, come on!"

Niena disappeared through the door, and Aicantar hurried to catch up to her, his hands raised and ready for confrontation. They descended down the stairs and bolted for the Keep doors, and were about to slip by unnoticed when there was a shout from behind.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" A guard called out, and Niena grabbed a hold of Aicantar's sleeve, pulling him behind her so she was between him and the guard. She drew her sword; a beautiful blade made of ebony, and raised her arm, meeting the guard's sword when he attacked. There was a clash of steel, and Aicantar engaged with the second guard that came running at the sounds of fighting, using powerful blasts of flames to burn his opponent. When the guard's life had expired, Aicantar turned around, only to be greeted with Niena as she rushed over to him, firmly taking his hand with one gloved hand, and proceeded to run through the keep doors into the streets of Markarth.

Their run, however, was short lived; as more guards rushed out from the keep and the few on patrol in the streets came running as well. Aicantar heard Niena swear, and she dropped his hand so she could swing her sword at one man, his face concealed by his guard's helmet, and he was knocked off his feet. Aicantar was soon engaged again, and he was forced to draw his own meager iron sword as the men and women started to close in. The packs on his back felt ridiculously heavy, and he wondered how Niena could fight with hers.

"Get behind me!" Niena bellowed, her voice sounded distant.

The Altmer dropped back and ran over to the woman, and watched as Niena drew a deep breath and the next moment was something he could barely comprehend.

"FUS…RO DAH!"

Aicantar witnessed half a dozen guards get thrown back by an invisible force, falling to the ground as though they had been punched the crap out by someone. It had been Niena's voice, but he didn't understand what had just happened, and looked on with a confused and surprised expression. A couple guards who didn't get caught in the crossfire backed away, yelling about something he didn't understand. But he could barely collect his thoughts, as the attack had given Niena the break they needed, and she once again clasped his hand, yanking him down the street, and she shouted the great three syllable spell once again when they reached the gates, before passing through. An arrow whizzed past Aicantar's head, and the Altmer jumped.

"Now or never Aicantar!" Niena shouted, rushing down the steps with her sword raised above her head. She shouted at the nearest guards and swung hard at the archer once she reached him, ignoring the arrow that was then imbedded in her shoulder. Aicantar nearly stopped just to watch Niena fight, until an arrow pierced through the flesh in his arm, and he was painfully reminded that they did indeed need to get away as far away as possible. He conjured up as much flames as he could, directing it at the bulk of the guards who had come out from the city, ignoring the pain in his arm; and started to run after Niena, who was shouting at him again. She looked terrifying with the golden mask, her arm swinging wildly at her offenders and a handful of conjured fire thrown in their face. She glanced over at him, or at least her head turned in his direction for he could not see her eyes, and the flames in her hand died, she held out her hand for him.

Aicantar reached Niena and took her outstretched hand.

"We're getting away from here, run as hard as you can. There's too many to fight," she exclaimed, and the Altmer nodded.

Facing freedom, Aicantar and Niena started to run, dodging back and forth so that the archers had a difficult time targeting them, and they ran down the hill and past the mine, past the mill, and across the small stone bridge that lead them into dangerous Forsworn territory.

They were pursued for quite some time, but Niena seemed to know where to hide, and after a while of running she pulled Aicantar's arm and slide down the side of a rock cliff, and the pair fell unceremoniously to the dirt floor.

"There! See that shelter?" She whispered, gently pushing him in the direction so they could get under cover quickly. They crawled forward, the space had just enough room to conceal them, it was dark snug, and they both struggled to catch their breath. Niena took the mask off, laying her head back and letting out a deep breath. She closed her eyes, her chest heaving, and Aicantar wiped at his sweaty forehead, his chest heaving as well. Aicantar had been glad for Niena's touch throughout the whole ordeal, his mind was one big jumble of confusion and he was surprised he knew how to put one foot in front of the other. Never before had he been involved in such a flurry of fighting, it scared and excited him.

"I will heal you."

Aicantar looked down at his arm, the broken shaft of an arrow sticking out. He gingerly touched his sleeve, which was now ripped and sticky with blood.

"Your shoulder," he replied quickly, craning his head to look at the Nord.

"I ripped it out and cast the slightest of healing spells. It will be fine until we can get farther away from Markarth. I want to put lots of distance between us before I feel safer."

"What…did you do back there?"

Niena sighed, leaning forward and gently grasping his injured arm, careful not to touch the wound. She gently eased his sleeve up, apologizing when he winced as the material bumped the broken arrow piece.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." She replied quietly, taking a hold of the shaft. She counted to three, and Aicantar covered his mouth, gasping when she ripped the arrow point out of his arm.

"If we're going to travel together," Aicantar started, accepting the vial of healing potion and pausing to drink it. "Then you might want to tell me _some _things. I don't like being in the dark."

"I know, I know…." Niena rubbed her sweaty face, drinking a healing potion as well. "I can't…not yet. I just want to go to Avanchnzel and return the Lexicon. Can we do that?"

Aicantar was silent for a moment. He considered arguing with Niena, to try and get some questions answered that were on his mind, but he felt exhausted. No, he wouldn't start a fight tonight.

"Alright. But soon, okay?"

Niena nodded, a smile forming on her lips where she sat in the dark, and continued to clean up Aicantar's wound, which had closed nicely. Once that was done, Niena inspected a few of the satchels, cursing quietly when discovering some vials and other supplies were broken.

"I suppose it was inevitable," she commented out loud. She slid out from under the shelter and went to check out their surroundings while Aicantar sat with the bags.

A couple minutes later Niena returned, sliding back down the smooth rock and landing more gracefully than the first time.

"Alright!" she called quietly, excitement in her voice. "We'll set up camp a ways down the road."

"And where is Avanchnzel located?" Aicantar asked, crawling out from the shelter. He pulled out the bags and handed Niena's to her. "Somewhere in the Reach?" He scratched his head.

"Oh no," Niena replied happily, "it's in Riften."

"Riften? I've never been there."

"Good! It'll be a new experience." Niena slung the satchel over her back and started to walk. Aicantar followed close beside her.

_This is the furthest I've been away from home_, he thought, a jolt of excitement running up his spine. _I've never felt more alive_.

* * *

When they stopped to make camp, Aicantar was never more relieved to sit down. His muscles screamed at him, unused to being worked so hard. Niena looked unfazed, besides the tired look in her eyes; and he wondered how long the woman had been on her own out in the wild, surviving by herself.

"No fire tonight," Niena explained while rolling out her bedroll. "They might be looking for us still, and our schedule is thrown off. I'd say it's only a couple hours to dawn now."

"Stupid Calcelmo," Aicantar muttered, lying down on his bedroll. Niena chuckled.

"Where did you get that mask you had on earlier?" He asked, rolling onto his good side. He was careful for his left arm, which was still tender.

"The golden mask," Niena replied fondly, smiling. "It's called Konahrik. A dear old friend gave it to me."

"Where did they get it?"

"Well, it's a Dragon priest mask," Niena turned to face him, her face pale and white against the half dark. "Well, the masks of all masks I guess. He was a grand adventurer back in the day, and every so often he'd come across these great and powerful dragon priests."

Aicantar rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, listening to the story.

"He nearly died many times battling those priests, undead equipped with a lot of magic. I even fought one with him and it was a very long and tiring fight. I couldn't imagine how he did that all on his own, eight times to be exact."

"Eight? Wow."

"He served the legion when he was young, I looked up at him, such a fine warrior Lengas was." Niena replied quietly. "Anyway, once he had all nine masks he got Konahrik. I'm not sure how though, he never told me that part."

"Then he gave Konahrik to you?"

"Just before he died."

"Oh." Aicantar sat up and looked over at the lying form of Niena, who now had his back to him.

"I'm sorry Niena, it sounds like he meant a lot to you."

"He did." He heard a snuffle, and then Niena coughed. "It was a long time ago, we should get some sleep now."

"Goodnight," Aicantar replied quietly, feeling sad for her.

"Don't be surprised if you don't get a good sleep, that's the traveling life. Goodnight Aicantar." Came Niena's soft reply, and then it was silence.


	6. The Reach

**The Reach**

* * *

He felt something prodding his arm, and it took Aicantar a few moments to realize he was not sleeping in his bed in Markarth, but in a small bedroll on the cold hard Earth of the Reach.

"Aicantar." It was Niena's voice, or he thought it was. She sounded distant.

"More sleep," he grumbled, and made to roll onto his stomach when pain shot through his arm. Aicantar sat up with a yelp, and then groaned loudly when he became aware of the aching in his entire body, and not just the pain from rolling onto his injured arm.

"You'll get used to it," Niena told the Altmer, kneeling down beside him. She gently grasped his arm and pushed his sleeve up, massaging towards the area where the arrow had pierced his skin. Aicantar hissed, but began to relax as he felt his muscle gratefully accept the treatment. After a few moments of massaging spent in comfortable silence, Niena released his arm and stood up from her crouch, smiling softly at him.

"Better?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear. Niena had already changed into her armor, and her bedroll was neatly rolled up. Aicantar nodded, and caught the little bundle Niena tossed at him a few moments later. He unwrapped the cloth to find a piece of cheese and slightly stale bread, and he quickly devoured the food before standing up and stretching. He heard his bones crack, and felt immensely better after eating and starting to move around. After a moment of shaking himself out of his sleepiness Aicantar followed suit with packing up his bedroll.

"So," he spoke once his share of the load was securely on his back. "Avanchnzel hunh?"

"Yes," Niena replied, looking out at the rocky landscape of the Reach, giving a moment to gather her bearings. She started to walk forward, and Aicantar followed closely behind.

"I think the lexicon needs to go back, we have no right to keep it from its resting place."

"I agree with you," Aicantar replied with a sigh. He wondered if Calcelmo would try to do anything to stop Niena, a hired thug or... something more sinister. The duo traveled in comfortable silence for the greater part of the day, Niena stuck to the off road since there were too many people on the main road so close to Markarth, and Niena preferred to travel in complete solitude. Every once in a while she'd glance back at the elf, noting how he was clearly unused to such grueling travel for the long periods Niena was familiar with, but he did so anyways; and not a word of complaint was issued. She was impressed.

"Have you been outside of Markarth much?" She asked, when they stopped for a meal break sometime in the later afternoon. She had chosen a rocky hillside that dipped low and broad into an even rockier valley, and it was a beautiful sight indeed. Rocky plains and hills as far as the eye could see surrounded the travelers, and mountains of rock jutted majestically into the sky in the distance. Low white clouds swathed the mountaintops, and a bright blue sky speckled with more clouds stretched above their heads. Niena loved Skyrim and it's natural beauty, and from the look on Aicantar's face as he gawked at certain memorable scenery confirmed her suspicions that he had in fact, never left the city.

"Not really…" Aicantar sighed, he did a lot of the lately. "I was born in Solitude but I don't remember much of it, when I was still a child I was brought to Markarth and I haven't been outside its walls since."

"Wow," Niena replied, her eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's terrible!"

Aicantar chuckled, and nodded, rubbing his chin. "I suppose it is."

Niena brushed the crumbs off her armor and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She slung her packs over her shoulder and waited for Aicantar to follow suit. They walked for a few more hours, until the sun started slipping behind the large rocky hills, illuminating the sky in shades of pink and orange, and Niena found a well-sheltered area for them to pitch camp. Aicantar helped with the starting of a fire, allowing a small burst of fire to escape his palm once enough wood had been gathered from nearby shrubs and small trees.

When the fire was crackling happily, Niena set out to make a simple meal, and while it cooked on the black pan she had in her possession, she came over to Aicantar with a large and worn looking map.

"I thought I'd show you where we're heading so you get a sense of distance," Niena told him, sitting down beside him. She spread the map out before them on the ground and pointed to a spot on the page.

"That's Markarth there, you see? All the major cities are labeled," she told him, and Aicantar nodded, following her finger with his eyes as she dragged it to another spot in the Reach.

"I'd say we're about here," she continued, "Not too long now, a couple days and we'll reach Rorikstead."

"I've heard that name, Rorikstead," he replied quietly, trying to think of when. "Little farmstead right? Is there an Inn?"

"Yes," Niena replied happily, a smile forming on her pretty face. "We will stay there for the night and gather more supplies, then it will have to wait until either Riverwood or Whiterun until we can sleep in a bed again."

"Okay," Aicantar replied, his eyes roaming over the map. "Where's Avanchnzel located?"

He watched Niena drag her fingertip along the map, passing Whiterun and heading to the southeast side of the map. She pointed to a small marking that the legend used for Dwemer ruins, and his head raised up to look at Niena.

"That's…" he said, looking back down. "That's a long ways away from here," he said quietly, pointing to the spot Niena had said was their current location.

Niena grinned sheepishly at him, scratching her head, and she laughed a little.

"Yes…" Which is why I was going to offer you stay in Whiterun or something while I go, if you don't feel like being dragged all across the country with me."

"No!" Aicantar replied hastily, holding his golden hands up in protest, "That's not what I meant. It will be different, I cannot deny that I'm not the most fit person to go with you, but I'll try my best."

"That's all I need," Niena replied with a soft smile, and a ripple of electricity passed between the two. Aicantar nervously looked back down at the map, wondering if she had felt it too, and Niena coughed quietly, turning her attention to the page as well.

"_You'll be a hero."_

Her voice floated to his pointed ears like the sound of a beautiful bubbling brook, and Aicantar looked up.

"Did you just say something?" He asked, and Niena looked up from the map.

"Not in the last minute, no," she replied, her eyes meeting his.

"Hmm," Aicantar murmured, scratching his cheek. So he had hallucinated her talking again, would it ever go away?

"What did I say?"

He glanced over at her, and bowed his head.

"You'll be a hero."

Niena paused, her hand hovering over the page, and then shrugged.

"Probably the truth," she replied, and then wrinkled her nose. Something was burning.

"Dinner!" She cried, rushing to her feet. Black smoke rose from the pan, and whatever she had been trying to cook had been burnt to a crisp.

Her reaction had been so comical, it caused Aicantar to laugh, and when it was started he couldn't stop. His laughter echoed against the rocks and he doubled over, eyes tearing when Niena turned to regard him with a stony expression and the frying pan in hand. But she too couldn't keep a straight face, the Altmer's laugh was contagious, and a smile cracked on her face. Soon she was laughing as well, and then she quickly tossed Aicantar a bundle of dried meats.

"That's all you get," she growled playfully, once their laughter had subsided, and Aicantar gratefully tore off a strip of the deer meat with his teeth, chewing on it thoughtfully. He moved back to the map and peered at it, wanting to memorize it a bit.

"So," he mumbled to himself, following long curved lines of roads, looking at the different markings it held. "Avanchnzel."

"It's actually here," Niena's voice cut in, and she knelt down. Lightly grasping his hand with hers, she moved his pointer finger out and guided it along the road until it reached Avanchnzel. The touch caused a ripple of shivers to course Aicantar, and he hastily extracted his hand from her grip as nicely as he could.

"Ah, I'll learn." He replied, and smiled.

"Best get some rest," Niena told him, standing up. She had a weird expression on her face, but she quickly switched to a smile and then smothered a yawn. "I'll take first watch."

"Okay," Aicantar replied quietly, moving under the covers. He lay on his back for quite some time, staring up at the stars that twinkled in and out of existence above his head. There was a peaceful air about the land that resonated in him; he soaked up the fresh air and beautiful landscape, realizing how much of his life he truly had wasted in the keep with his Uncle.

Aicantar rested his hands beneath his head and closed his eyes, but before long that position was uncomfortable so he switched onto his side, staring at the dancing flames as they slowly consumed the wood. Niena sat close by, idly poking a long stick into the flames and letting it catch fire, her body was silhouetted black, the light from the fire lighting her from behind. She would let the stick burn for a moment or two and then lift it up and blow the fire out. He could faintly hear her humming a song, and with that image he closed his eyes and slept until it was time for his watch.

* * *

It took a lot of effort to wake up when he felt Niena's strong hands gently shaking his shoulders. Her voice called out to him, and Aicantar cracked one eye open.

"Your turn," she told him sleepily, and he nodded. Her face was etched with weariness, and she yawned before turning away.

Aicantar sat up and stretched, yawning as well, and watched as Niena shuffled to her bedroll and lay down. Within minutes she was fast asleep, and Aicantar was left in the dark, his first watch.

The Altmer adjusted himself on the bedroll and tucked his legs up, resting his chin on his forearm, staring at the glowing embers of the dying fire. The air was much cooler now, he reckoned it was around midnight or a little later, and he hated not being able to see around him. The Darkness closed in like a big black blanket, and he strained to see into it with no success. Giving up, Aicantar relied on his hearing, hoping he would pick up any sounds before it were too late. He glanced over at Niena's sleeping form, watching as she shifted under her furs.

_You'll be a hero. _

Her words ran through his head, could that be true? Aicantar frowned, it seemed highly unlikely, Niena was the hero type, and he was just a mediocre mage with a knack for fire.

Then there was still that matter of hallucinations Aicantar was desperate to explain, what purpose did they serve? What was special about Niena and him?

Aicantar shook his head, trying not to dwell on things that were out of his power. Whatever the Gods were up to, he hopped it was with good intent; he didn't want to be played like some puppet.

A lone wolf howled nearby, and Aicantar tensed. He strained to see in the direction of the sound but failed, so he stood up and took a tentative step in that direction; and heard a growl. Raising his hands, Aicantar conjured magical flames and it helped illuminate the immediate area some, but not enough to spot the wolf. Padded footsteps and the panting of a running animal reached his ears, and Aicantar was roughly knocked to the ground by a leaping wolf as it jumped at him from behind. He rolled to the floor, scrambling to his feet, and searched for the beast as it had disappeared back under the cover of the dark, his flames crackling in his palms.

The wolf circled around the elf though he could not see, but he heard the growls and snarls and knew it would attack any moment. He did not wish to alert Niena and ruin her sleep, and he didn't want the wolf to suddenly turn it's target on her sleeping form, so he fueled more magicka into his flames to cast a greater light. He was lucky; this time he saw the wolf as it launched towards his face, mouth open wide to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth perfect for tearing throats. Aicantar stumbled backwards and held his hands up; a stream of fire burst from his palms, hitting the beast directly in the face and chest. It's dark form fell to the floor with a terrible scream, and did not rise.

"Aicantar?" Niena's frantic voice called out from behind.

"It was just a wolf," he told her quickly, coming over to the woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from rising up from her pallet. "I dealt with it."

"Wonderful," she replied, sounding proud. "Thank you."

"We're looking after each other yes?" He replied with a smile, sitting back down on his bedroll. "No need to thank me, this is a joint effort."

Niena smiled sleepily at him, making sure he was indeed okay and without a scratch before lying down and slowly drifting back to sleep.

Feeling proud of himself, Aicantar continued his watch in comfortable silence, and was not disturbed again that night.


	7. Frostfruit Inn

**A/N: I have to give a special thank to the lovely DeLyse, every word from you has lifted my spirits up, and I think I am finally able to pull myself out of the grave, dust these ol' fan fics off, and come back with a vengeance :) **

Frostfruit Inn

* * *

Traveling wore Aicantar out in ways he couldn't describe. He did get used to sleeping on the hard ground because of the stone beds back in Markarth. That part was okay. But working muscles he'd never known he had for the first time left him reeling and exhausted after each day. He didn't know how Niena, strong and unmoving, did it.

_She must have been born with a sword in her hand_, Aicantar mused silently to himself on the third night of being out in the Reach. Niena was positive that Rorikstead was just over the next couple of hills, down in a little valley with wide plains that marked their entrance into the Whiterun hold.

They pitched camp, as far away from a Forsworn gathering Niena had spotted not too far away from them, for so far they had been lucky. It was claimed that the Natives of the Reach swarmed the hillsides, but the travelers had only been confronted with a few small groups, although Niena wasn't taking any chances.

They had a routine now, Aicantar would gather wood and start the fire while Niena prepared to cook the meal, and hopefully not burn it. The half-breed would take first watch followed by the elf halfway through the night. Aicantar liked this change, every part of him welcomed it, tough as it was to get used to being outside the Keep; he wouldn't give it up for anything. No longer would he stand for hours over his Uncle's work and constantly be harped on for help and whatever else his arrogant family member needed. Those days were over, and he was finally creating a new chapter in his life.

That night Aicantar lay on his bedroll watching the stars, completely at ease. He loved the great open wild, and he was glad to have Niena's skillful and pleasant presence with him, it left a warm feeling in his stomach he couldn't explain but decided it wasn't entirely a bad feeling. Sleep came quickly, without effort due to his aching and tired body, and before he knew it he would be awoken for his watch; Niena would curl up and fall asleep while he watched over her.

He could see the thatched rooftops of a small cluster of houses, and knew they had finally reached a place with a bed. This morning had been horrible, the Forsworn sentry located at the camp Niena had found the night before had spotted them from across the hillside. Despite not being a threat, he had alerted his fellow men anyways, and the small band had come running down the hill with swords raised and war cries echoing across the rocky land. They looked like wild animals, half clothed with makeshift weapons, and Aicantar admitted it frightened him a fair bit.

Aicantar had truly witnessed then, during that attack, just how skilled of a fighter Niena was. She single handedly took down a third of the group with her sleek ebony bow alone, and then she had drawn her sword and met the Pillager with such strength that it had staggered the beast of a man with a single swipe of her metal. Not to mention she issued a war cry that rivaled them as well.

Niena had been thoroughly impressed by the Altmer; he had taken advantage of the rocks for coverage and blasted a ridiculous amount of fire from his hands. Together they managed to come out alive and minimally scratched, they couldn't say the same for the Forsworn.

"Finally." Niena let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the houses. An angry slash adorned her tan cheek, recently healed, and her hair was a frizzy mess from being pulled by a Forsworn, but her eyes shone brightly. She threw the elf a smile and they proceeded to jog down the grassy hill and into the valley, reaching the cobblestone road within a few minutes. It was near dark, the last rays of sun peeking over the valley, and the night sky was beginning to twinkle in a swirl of blues, purples, and stars. They walked up the steps and entered Frostfruit Inn, immediately grateful to be in doors for once.

"Greetings strangers," a man called out from behind the counter. He continued cleaning the mug in his hands until Niena walked up to him.

"Two rooms please."

"It'd be better to get the suite," Mralki replied, wiggling his eyebrows at the pair. "Big bed, lots of privacy."

"How much is two rooms?" Niena asked, her face blushing light pink, and Aicantar looked away uncomfortably.

"Thirty five gold," the man replied, and Niena snorted.

"That's ridiculous and you know it." She scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "I'll give you twenty, that's ten each."

"Fine," Mralki grumbled, accepting the gold from Niena's hand.

She ordered a couple of drinks and a hot meal before leading Aicantar to a nearby bench. They sat down, and Aicantar welcomed the mead as he took a sip, feeling the warmth spread down his throat and settle in his belly.

"Mm," Niena murmured, enjoying her drink as well. "Always nice to have a good cup of mead after a long journey," she commented, and Aicantar agreed.

"But father," a frustrated voice hissed, and Niena looked over at the bar to see a young male Nord talking to Mralki with angry gestures. She eavesdropped, curious as to what they were talking about.

"I want to be an adventurer, why don't you understand that I _need _to do this?"

"I can't accept that Erik," his father replied with a frown, continuing to wipe the table. The argument went on like that for a few minutes. The man let out an angry sigh, and then stomped away, going to sit down at the far bench. Niena glanced between the bald Innkeeper and his fiery young son. His hair was as red as his passionate nature, and Niena felt compelled to see if she could help.

"I'll be back in a moment," she told Aicantar, rising up from the bench. The Altmer nodded absentmindedly, beginning to feel very tired, and stifled a yawn.

She quietly walked over to the bench the Nord currently occupied, and sat across from him.

"Hey," she greeted softly. His scowl deepened, and Niena smiled at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone not entirely rude but not polite either.

"Well, I over heard your argument with your dad, feel like complaining to a stranger about it?"

"What is there to tell," Erik spat out, and then sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry," he continued, his bright blue eyes glancing up at the woman. "I just get so frustrated, I want to be an adventurer. It's my calling."

"I know how you're feeling," Niena replied quietly, a nostalgic look crossed her features. "I was like you once."

"So you're an adventurer?" Erik asked, and Niena nodded.

"You could say that."

"Then you know what it's like to be cooped up in some Gods awful place day after day wasting away," he continued, prompted by her nod. "It kills a man's spirit, it does. Would you… would you _please_ talk to my father? If you could convince him, I would be eternally grateful."

"I'll see what I can do." Niena patted his hand reassuringly and moved away from the bench, hovering around the counter until Mralki came back from the basement.

"What do you need?" Mralki asked, looking suspicious when Niena smiled at him. He frowned.

"Come now, turn that frown upside down Mralki, it doesn't suit you," Niena cooed, coming closer.

"Why won't you let your son go?" She continued after no response from the grumpy innkeeper. Mralki barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

"So he's told you his sob story, eh? How it's his destiny, and who am I to stop him?"

"Something like that."

"Well you wanna know the truth?" Niena nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward. Mralki's expression grew sad.

"I'd let him go," he whispered, "but I can't afford to buy him armor."

Niena blinked, pausing her movement.

"Well that's easy!" she replied with a grin, reaching into her pocket. "I don't have a spare set of armor but I do have money!"

"Keep your voice down!" Mralki hissed, pulling the girls arm and leading her to the back room.

"-What?"

"I don't…I don't want him to know I'm too poor to afford him some armor. If he sees you giving me money… no." Mralki shook his head. "I won't allow it."

_Stubborn old man_, Niena thought wryly, though she thought it endearing as well.

"So what do I do?" Niena scratched her chin thoughtfully.

Mralki was silent for a moment, and then his face lit up.

"Rent the suit."

"You're crazy…"

"I could bluff, say I needed just that few more coin and then bam! I give him armor."

Niena sighed, knowing she'd say yes. She felt sorry for Erik; he deserved to go on his adventures.

"Okay," she said after a moment, wondering what Aicantar would think. She would have to tell him what had gone down so the elf didn't think she was trying anything funny. She almost snorted at the thought, though she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, and she coughed, nodding. "I'll rent it."

"Wonderful, thank you so much," Mralki replied gratefully, and the two left the back room and headed into the hall.

* * *

The 'suit' as Mralki had called it was not much better than a single room, and it had cost Niena three hundred gold; but only she and Mralki knew of _that_. It offered a few extra amenities that the regular rooms didn't, but it wasn't as impressive as Mralki had made it out to be. The bed was indeed very large, and more than capable of fitting both Aicantar and Niena.

She smiled sheepishly at the elf, an apologetic look on her face. Aicantar was almost too tired to care, though his heartbeat had increased a little since they entered the room together, and his eyes took in the giant bed in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry," Niena repeated, but Aicantar shook his head for the third time.

"It's okay Niena! As long as you don't kick in your sleep…"

The woman laughed, and Aicantar grinned sleepily at her. He watched as Niena dumped her bags down on the floor and began stripping off her armor. After a moment Aicantar shook himself and looked away, following suit with his own. When they were stripped down to their tunics and breeches, Niena shot him a nervous look and then climbed into the bed, sinking down into the soft padding.

"Wow," she called out. "Soft stuff. This is nice."

Aicantar chuckled, watching Niena flop down on the bed and let out a content sigh, and then sat down at the other side. It was indeed very soft, a grateful exchange from the stone beds in Markarth or the floor of the Reach. He swung his long legs up onto the bed and tucked the covers over him, careful not to take too much and hog them all from Niena, who lay with her back to him. For a while they did not talk, lying beside each other but as close to the edge as they could without falling off.

Aicantar could nearly hear his heartbeat as it fluttered against his ribcage. He scolded himself for feeling so worked up. He didn't understand it.

Niena did not make a sound though her eyes were open, she could feel the energy between herself and the elf, and it did not take words to know that there was a special connection between the two. The Gods had set their path together, and she wondered what it was Aicantar was supposed fulfill in her life, and what she was supposed to fulfill in his. Her thoughts slowly dulled away, as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier, until she drifted off into sleep. Beside her, the elf was fast asleep as well, and they drifted closer together on the bed naturally during the course of the night.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the dusty window, illuminating the small room, and slowly creeping over the forms of two sleeping forms. An Altmer shifted slightly on the bed, his arm lightly wrapped around a woman's waist, his eyes closed. Aicantar's chest rose and fell with each deep breath, mimicking Niena's movement as they both continued to sleep while the sky outside grew lighter. Niena shifted, her shoulder moving back as she made to roll onto her other side, and bumped into Aicantar's chest. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sunlight that filled the room, sparkles of dust floated in the air in front of her, and she felt a weight on her waist. Her movement caused the elf to stir, and when he realized just how close he was to Niena, Aicantar froze.

His gold eyes flew open, and he wrenched his arm back, rolling away from her. Niena sat up and let out a shaky laugh, both their cheeks flushed bright red. Neither one could make eye contact; so a few moments passed in awkward silence.

"Um," Niena mumbled, and then cleared her throat. "We should uh, should leave soon."

"Okay," Aicantar replied quietly, his heart racing. Never before had he been in such close contact to a woman, especially a strong and beautiful one as Niena. His stomach did back flips and his palms were sweaty though he rose to his feet and hastily began to put his armor on to still his thoughts.

When they had finished reassembling their armor, the pair headed into the main hall of Frostfruit Inn and hastily consumed breakfast. They said their farewells and thanks to Mralki and departed from the little Inn. Erik had come bursting out through the door a few moments later, stomping down the stairs and barreling towards them. A wide grin was glued on his face; he wrapped his thick arms around Niena and nearly crushed her in a hug, lifting the poor woman off the ground. Mralki had finally made enough money to purchase armor for him, and it would arrive within the next week. She left Rorikstead feeling glad she had helped the young man out, and cheerfully set off down the road with her partner in tow.

Aicantar admitted Rorikstead was a quaint little place, probably untouched by most of the troubles and conflicts that the major cities in Skyrim would endure. Back out on the open road was a big breath of fresh air. The elf immediately felt better, deciding he rather liked being outside, it wasn't restricting like the Understone Keep; he was baffled that he'd been able to stay in there for so long.

They walked until mid-afternoon, when Niena would stop and ration out their food; they had to preserve their supplies for there was no telling what could happen between now and Whiterun. Aicantar took a drink from his water pouch and absentmindedly watched Niena as she looked around at their surroundings, her hands on her hips and deep in thought. Just up the hill stood a fort, and a long ways to their left what looked like an open area for Giants and Mammoths marked the land as well. It fascinated the elf how vast and rich Skyrim was, there seemed to be an abundance of caves, ruins, camps, forts, and other locations Niena pointed out to him along the way. Finishing his lunch, Aicantar tucked the cloth away into his pack, brushing his golden hair away from his face for the third time, huffing.

"Something wrong?" Niena inquired, coming over to him. Her leather armor dully reflected the light so it was a rich brown against her tan skin. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her pointed face and smiled, squinting at the Altmer as the sun blinded her.

"Just my blasted hair," he replied with a frustrated sigh. "I should cut it."

"Don't do that." Niena instinctively reached up and caught a lock of his hair, amazed at how beautiful the gold colour was in the sunlight. "It's too nice."

Aicantar blushed, averting his gaze, and Niena quickly let go of his hair, faking a cough and turning around. She knelt down and rifled through one of her packs, producing a thin length of twisted leather string, tossing it at Aicantar.

"There, tie your hair back," she explained, and when he was finished they started to make their way again.

Aicantar followed closely behind Niena as she took off down the grassy plains at a good speed, her form strong and unmoving while she walked, and her eyes roaming over the land for any signs of trouble. Whiterun was a beautiful hold, brimming with grassy planes that stretched as far as the eye could see. Few mountains or rocky hillsides resided in this area; it was a hold of fields that bloomed in shades of greens, oranges, and reds speckled with flora. The wind rustled the plants as they walked, and above them the sky was a bright gray blue with clouds speckled randomly throughout.

The pair traveled in comfortable silence, having little to deal with besides pesky wolves and the occasional bear. It would not be too long before they reached Whiterun, Niena had told Aicantar perhaps three or four days, and they could stop in Riverwood so Niena could speak with a friend. Next was a brief stop in Whiterun to re-supply before it was off to the southwest of Skyrim, where Avanchnzel laid waiting for it's lexicon.

"If you're a wanted woman," Aicantar called out at some point, pausing so Niena slowed her stride and he could walk beside her. "Why are you going into Whiterun?"

"Ah," Niena replied with a grin. "Good point, glad you caught that. Luckily I'm good at not being seen if I want, and I've got a lot of connections in Whiterun." She scratched her cheek and gave Aicantar a sheepish look. "I spent a lot of time getting a good call in with the guards there, always valuable for times like this."

"So what you're saying is, the guards won't arrest you in Whiterun."

"Oh no," Niena replied with a laugh, "They might if they can find me. If they _do, _I've got one particular general who will have me out before the day is through."

"What did you do to get that sort of connection?" Aicantar asked curiously, impressed.

"Lets just say I have my ways." Niena winked, laughing at the Altmer's mixed expression.

"Look at you!" She cried after a moment, laughing harder as Aicantar realized what she had meant. "Not like _that _you silly elf! I paid him off!" She playfully punched his shoulder, and Aicantar's face flushed with embarrassment.

Niena laughed because she found his reactions amusing while Aicantar laughed to cover up how much of an idiot he felt for thinking Niena would consort with a guard to get special connections. However Niena looked thoroughly amused, and not the least bit offended of his wrong assumption about her, so he shrugged it off and they continued to travel through the hold.

The sun was starting to set in the west, and the sky turned from blue to a dark and moody grey. Niena predicted it would most likely rain sometime within the next few days, and was glad she had company and good boots without holes to help ease the gloominess that came with the precipitation.

As they crested a small hill that lead down into a wide valley speckled with small shrubbery, a very faint roar sounded in distance to quiet for the travelers to hear. Neither person noticed the dark shadow that was cast over the plains as flying beast swooped through the sky in search of prey…


End file.
